Hypocrites
by Roxius
Summary: Lucian does not personally approve of Cynthia and Dawn's relationship, but he really shouldn't be talking, what with him and Aaron being gay lovers and all. Cynthia X Dawn, Lucian X Aaron. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo at all, because I wouldn't be writing this if I did!

PLEASE REVIEW...SERIOUSLY!!!!

Cynthia X Dawn, and mentions of Lucian X Aaron.

* * *

_At Cynthia's humble abode..._

Lucian let out a heavy sigh, took off his glasses, rubbed them clean with a napkin, and then placed them back on the bridge of his nose. He crossed his arms, and tossed an angry glare at the blonde woman sitting across from him.

"...Cynthia..."

Glancing up from the small hardcover novel in her palm, Cynthia smiled sweetly as she said, "Yes, Lucian?"

As Dawn waltzed into the room, wearing a frilly short-skirted maid outfit, and handed him a cup of smoldering hot tea, Lucian remarked, "I cannot say that I personally approve of your sexual preferences...I'm worried that you could end up in alot of trouble if things get too out of hand, and the police might learn about what you've been doing..."

"Aww, what's wrong, Lucian?" Cynthia asked, making an overly-exaggerated pouting expression, "I thought you said you were fine with me being a lesbian...don't go all homophobic on me now..."

"I AM fine with you being a lesbian," Lucian replied, "I would never personally judge you based solely on your sexual orientation, because you're my friend, Cynthia...but...well, you only seem to be interested in young girls around 10 to 13, with Dawn here being one of them..."

Dawn raised her head, and thought, '...One of them? I'm the ONLY ONE now, buddy!!'

Cynthia shrugged like it was no big deal. "So...? I don't see a problem...I just like little girls, that's all..."

"What you're doing basically falls under the category of pedophilia, Cynthia..." Lucian noted.

Cynthia crossed one of her legs over, and laid her elbow on it and used her hand to rest her head as she smirked, replying, "Oh, really? You're one to talk!! What about you and your boy-toy, Aaron? Flint's told me alot about you little lovebirds...always keeping him awake at night with all the racket you two make..."

The blonde stifled a laugh as she watched Lucian's entire face light up. "W-Well...that's completely d-different...Aaron is much older than Dawn...I'm not like you..." the bespectacled man quipped, lowering his head. He shifted a bit in his seat, growing more uncomfortable with every reply that spouted out of Cynthia's mouth. Dawn gave a slight bow and headed back into the kitchen without a word.

"Yeah, he's older," Cynthia agreed, but then she sneered, "Not by much, though...you're 35, right? Aaron's only 20...you're such a pervert, Lucian...hee hee hee...you love your sweaty, sticky, butt-naked Aaron, don't you? Put a little whip-cream and chocolate sauce on his hot hairless chest, and you just can't keep your lips away from his-"

His rage growing at its peak, Lucian slammed his hands on the small table in front of him, and his glasses nearly flew off his beet-red face. "S-SHUT UP!!! AT LEAST MY LOVER ISN'T A TEN-YEAR-OLD LITTLE GIRL!!! HOW DARE YOU FORCE SEX ONTO SOMEONE OF SUCH AN IMPRESSIONABLE AGE!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, CYNTHIA!!!"

Cynthia held up her hands in mock-defense. "Hey, don't try to change the subject just to hide the fact you're a hypocrite...and I didn't FORCE her into having sex! She chose to be with me out of her own free will!!!"

"OH, YEAH?!!"

"Yes...now calm down before you knock over your tea...you'll just end up giving Dawn more work to do..."

"That's another thing!" Lucian ranted loudly, "Why do you make her act like your little servant, cleaning up around the house and wearing that dreadful french maid outfit...?"

"Well, she doesn't have anything else to do, so it keeps her busy...plus, she's just so adorably sexy in that dress..." Cynthia snickered.

"...God, you've become such a disgrace, Cynthia..."

"Really? If this is what it's like being a disgrace, I should have become one a long time ago...!"

"Ugh..."

Lucian sighed as he finally began to calm down, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. Sitting back on the couch, he asked in a grave tone, "...Listen, do you really think what you're doing with a 10-year-old girl is ethically correct?"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Same here; do you really think what YOU'RE doing with a 20-year-old boy is ethically correct?"

Lucian scowled. "...Touché..."

Brushing back a few stray hairs that were in front of her face, Cynthia closed her eyes as she spoke, "Look, my good friend Lucian, how about we bring all this arguing to an end by making a deal...you keep my relationship with Dawn a secret from the police, and I will do the same regarding you and your twink Aaron..."

Sighing once again, Lucian had no choice but to take the offer, understanding now that the battlefield was not the only place where Cynthia showed her hidden ruthlessness. "...Fine...I'll keep my mouth shut about this..." he muttered, feeling ashamed for having given in so easily.

"Good..." Cynthia smiled sweetly.

As she watched the two Elite Four members chat secretively amongst themselves, a heavy tension thickening the air around them, Dawn realized she was at a complete loss about the point of the conversation.

'...What the hell were they talking about, anyway...?' she wondered. Personally, she hoped Lucian would hurry up and leave so she and Cynthia could have some hot, raw gay sex already...

...and, truthfully, Lucian was basically thinking the same thing, hoping Aaron was at home preparing the bed for later today.


End file.
